


Well that was unexpected

by thefandombook



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Derek and Stiles argue like a married couple, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, right before smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandombook/pseuds/thefandombook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have a fight and what we all want to happen happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well that was unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I am so fucking sorry for what you're about to read

Derek and Stiles were having their usual argument and Scott was tired of it so he left with his usual "OH MY FUCKING GOD I'M GOING HOME, FUCK YOU, YA SHITS." 

"BYE"

"Wait Scott I'm you're-" Stiles started saying.

The door slammed and interrupted Stiles mid sentence.

"ride.." Stiles finished dejectedly. 

The whole pack was at Derek's loft to talk about battle strategies for the latest  Beacon Hills monster. Eventually the pack left one by one after it was obvious they weren't going to get anywhere when they were all super tired. So all except Stiles and Scott left. Scott stayed because he still had hopes for making a plan and Stiles stayed because he was Scott's ride. 

"Wow way to go Derek now the poor kid has to run home," Stiles snapped at Derek.

"Seriously Stiles, don't blame me because you started it," Derek said full anger.

"YOU INSULTED STAR WARS!!" Stiles said in both anger and shock at how someone could hate on such a awesome series.

"I just said I like Star Trek better and I never saw the point of Star Wars."   
  


"Take it back."

"No." 

"OH MY G- no you know what FUCK STAR TREK!!!"

"WELL FUCK YOU TOO STILES." Derek said seething as Stiles mad his way to the door.

"Why don't you?'" Stiles muttered closer to the door.

"WHAT??!!"

 _Fuck Stupid were-wolf hearing_ thought Stiles.

"YOU HEARD ME."

Derek ran to the door and closed it as Stiles was opening  it.

"You are one annoying little shit" Derek said as he leaned in to kiss Stiles.

And then they had butt sex wonderful wonderful hella gay butt sex that every were-wolf could smell for weeks cause every very time the smell started to fade Derek and Stiles had more butt sex cause their both hella gay for each other.

~~The End~~

 

 

 


End file.
